dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Miyavi
Perfil thumb|250px|Miyavi *'Nombre artístico:' Miyavi (雅～みやび～). *'Nombre real:' Takamasa Ishihara (石原貴雅). *'Apodos:' 雅, MYV, 382, DJ 382, MYV 382 TOKYO. *'Profesion:' Cantante, Compositor, Productor, Actor, Guitarrista y Modelo. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento': Konohana-a Osaka, Japon. *'Estatura:' 183cm. *'Tipo sanguíneo:' AB. *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo. *'Agencia:' Universal Music, PS Company. Biografia 'Due'le Quartz' Miyavi comenzó su carrera artística, como vocalista e guitarrista de la banda de J-rock "Due'le Quartz", en 1999, trás el ex-guitarrista dejar el grupo, en esa época, era conocido como MIYABI. Era el integrante más joven, con solo 17 años. En 2002, apesar del gran suceso, Due'le Quartz, decide separarse y terminar las actividades, con esto, MIYABI, pasó a llamarse "Miyavi", dónde siguió con su carrera como solista. 'Carrera Solo' Su primer álbum solo, fue "GAGAKU", contando con el MV de "Girls Be Ambitious", que sorpreendió a los fans de Due'le Quartz, que tenían una imagen, física y artística de el, totalmente difernte. En 2004, el maxi-single "Ashita, Genki ni Naare", se posicionó en 1er lugar en los charts de la Oricon. A finales de 2006, participó de un show beneficente para la UNNICEF. El 17 de febrero de 2007, tubo su primer show, en EE.UU, Las Vegas. MIYAVI quien se presentará en el Maquinaria Festival 2011 en Chile, ha confirmado dos presentaciones más en Sudamérica en el marco de su gira WHAT'S MY NAME? WORLD TOUR 2011 - AMERICA -. La primera se realizará en Perú el 12 de noviembre, 14 de noviembre en Brasil, y en Argentina el 15 del mismo mes. 'S.K.I.N' El 30 de diciembre de 2006, Miyavi habia anunciado que se uniria a la banda S.K.I.N, por lo que después, de todos sus proyectos, la banda realizo su estreno en el mismo 2007, el día 26 de junio, en Long Beach, en la "Expo Anime". 'Vida Personal' El 14 de marzo de 2009, Miyavi se caso con la cantante de Jpop, Melody. El 29 de julio de 2009, tuvieron su primera hija, llamada Lovelie Miyavi Ishihara. En 21 de octubre de 2010, tuvieron su segunda hija, llamda Jewelie Aoi Ishihara. Película *Oresama (25 de Febrero de 2003). Discografía 'Albums' *Gagaku ~CD~ (31.10.2002) *Galyuu ~CD~ (02.12.2003) *Galyuu ~CD+DVD~ (02.12.2003) *Miyavizm -Shugi- ~CD~ (01.06.2005) *Miyavizm -Shugi- ~CD+DVD~ (01.06.2005) *Gagaku (Reedición) ~CD~ (23.11.2005) *Galyuu (Reedición) ~CD~ (23.11.2005) *MYV☆POPS ~CD~ (02.08.2006) *MYV☆POPS ~CD+DVD~ (02.08.2006) *Miyaviuta -Dokusou- ~CD~ (13.09.2006) *miyavi -THIS IZ THE JAPANESE KABUKI ROCK- ~CD~ (19.03.2008) *miyavi -THIS IZ THE JAPANESE KABUKI ROCK- ~CD+DVD~ (19.03.2008) *AZN PRIDE -THIS IZ THE JAPANESE KABUKI ROCK- (edición coreana) ~CD~ (27.06.2008) *AZN PRIDE -THIS IZ THE JAPANESE KABUKI ROCK- (edición taiwanesa) ~CD~ (27.06.2008) *AZN PRIDE -THIS IZ THE JAPANESE KABUKI ROCK- ~CD+DVD~ (27.08.2008) *No. 382 ~CD~ (24.12.2008) *VICTORY ROAD TO THE KING OF NEO VISUAL ROCK -SINGLES- ~CD~ (02.04.2009) *MIYAVI - WHAT'S MY NAME ~CD~ (2010.10.13) 'Mini Albums' *7 Samurai Sessions -We're Kavki Boiz- ~CD~ (18.07.2007) *7 Samurai Sessions -We're Kavki Boiz- ~CD+DVD~ (18.07.2007) 'Singles' *Señor Señora Señorita ~CD~ (18.01.2006) *Señor Señora Señorita ~CD+DVD~ (18.01.2006) *Gigpig Boogie ~CD+DVD~ (18.01.2006) *Sakihokoru Hana no You Ni / Kabuki Boiz ~CD~ (20.06.2007) *Sakihokoru Hana no You Ni / Kabuki Boiz (A) ~CD+DVD~ (20.06.2007) *Sakihokoru Hana no You Ni / Kabuki Boiz (B) ~CD+DVD~ (20.06.2007) *Subarashiki Kana, Kono Sekai -What A Wonderful World- ~CD~ (14.11.2007) *Subarashiki Kana, Kono Sekai -What A Wonderful World- (A) ~CD+DVD~ (14.11.2007) *Subarashiki Kana, Kono Sekai -What A Wonderful World- (B) ~CD+DVD~ (14.11.2007) 'Maxi Singles' *Shindemo Boogie-Woogie ~CD~ (30.11.2002) *Pop Is Dead ~CD~ (30.11.2002) *Jingle Bell ~CD~ (18.12.2002) *Jibun Kakumei -2003- ~CD~ (16.04.2003) *Tariraritarara ~CD~ (25.06.2003) *Coo quack cluck -KuKuRu- ~CD~ (03.09.2003) *Ashita, Genki ni Naare ~CD~ (23.06.2004) *Rock no Gyakushuu -Super Star no Jouken- / 21 Seikigata Koushinkyoku ~CD~ (20.10.2004) *Rock no Gyakushuu -Super Star no Jouken- / 21 Seikigata Koushinkyoku ~CD+DVD~ (20.10.2004) *21 Seikigata Koushinkyoku / Rock no Gyakushuu -Super Star no Jouken- ~CD+DVD~ (20.10.2004) *Freedom Fighters -Ice cream Motta Hadashi no Megami to, Kikan juu wo Motta Hadaka no Ousama- ~CD~ (04.05.2005) *Freedom Fighters -Ice cream Motta Hadashi no Megami to, Kikan juu wo Motta Hadaka no Ousama- ~CD+DVD~ (04.05.2005) *Kekkonshiki no Uta -Kisetsu Hazure no Wedding March- / Are you ready to Rock? ~CD~ (12.10.2005) *Kekkonshiki no Uta -Kisetsu Hazure no Wedding March- / Are you ready to Rock? ~CD+DVD~ (12.10.2005) *Are you ready to Rock? / Kekkonshiki no Uta -Kisetsu Hazure no Wedding March- ~CD+DVD~ (12.10.2005) *Jingle Bell (Reissue) ~CD~ (18.12.2002) *Jibun Kakumei -2003- (Reissue) ~CD~ (16.04.2003) *Tariraritarara (Reissue) ~CD~ (25.06.2003) *Coo quack cluck -KuKuRu- (Reissue) ~CD~ (03.09.2003) *Dear my friend / Itoshii hito ~CD~ (12.04.2006) *Dear my friend / Itoshii hito ~CD+DVD~ (12.04.2006) *Itoshii hito / Dear my friend ~CD+DVD~ (12.04.2006) *Kimi ni Negai Wo ~CD+DVD~ (05.06.2006) *Hi No Hikari Sae Todokanai Kono Basho de ~CD~ (16.01.2008) *Hi No Hikari Sae Todokanai Kono Basho de ~CD+DVD~ (16.01.2008) 'DVD' *THIS IZ THE ORIGINAL SAMURAI STYLE ~PVs~ (24.12.2008) *The Beginning of NEO VISUALIZM Tour 2007 Gekokujou Live at Shibuya Kokaido (C.C. Lemon Hall) 25.12.2007 (07.05.2008) *The Beginning of NEO VISUALIZM Tour 2007 (-FINAL- at Shinkiba Coast) 02.09.2007 (07.05.2008) *25 shuunen kinen kouen ~Concierto~ (02.05.2007) *Hitorigei 3 ~PVs~ (20.12.2006) *Hitorigei 2 -kaette ki ta Mr. visual kei- (renkaban) ~PVs~ (07.06.2006) *Miyavi - indies last live LIVE in budôkan (title nagai na, shikashi!!) -Noriko no ichci nichi hen- ~Concierto~ (07.06.2006) *Hitorigei 2 ~PVs~ (07.12.2005) *DVD Gekokujo ~Concierto~ (23.11.2005) *Miyavi LIVE in budôkan -Noriko no ichi nichi- ~Concierto~ (12.01.2005) *31.08.2004 Miyavi - indies last live LIVE in budôkan (tte, sonomamayanke) -This is Oudou- ~Concierto~ (01.12.2004) *Hitorigei ~PVs~ (21.04.2004) *Oresama ~Película~ (25.02.2004) *Shibuya Kokaido ~Concierto~ (23.07.2003) *VICTORY ROAD TO THE KING OF NEO VISUAL ROCK -CLIPS- ~PVs~ (02.04.2009) *Neo Tokyo Samurai Black World Tour Vol.1 (24.03.2010) Curiosidades *'Banda de Jrock:' S.K.I.N (desde 2006 - presente) ** ex-banda de Jrock: Due'le Quartz (1999 - 2002) **'Debut solo:' 2002 *'Familia:' Esposa (Cantante Melody), y dos hijas (Lovelie y Jewelie). *'Instrumentos:' Guitarra, Bajo, Piano y Gigpig. *'Color favorito:' Rosa. *'Comida favorita:' Pollo, Inari Sushi, Torta de chocolate. *Debuto con 17 años, siendo el más joven del grupo Due'le Quartz. *En su época de estudiante jugaba fútbol y era un muy buen alumno. *Su madre es japonesa, su padre es coreano, y tiene una hermana más joven. *Su padre es de la 2ª generación de Zainichi (coreanos de la isla de Jeju que imigraron a Japón). Sin embargo Miyavi no sabe hablar coreano ni sabe sobre la cultura, pero ha declarado que le gustaría mucho aprender sobre ella. *Sus padres se separaron cuando era pequeño, por lo que se mudó a Kawanasi (Hyogo), para vivir con sus abuelos maternos, dónde fue criado. *Cuando tenía 15 años sufrio una lesión, la cual lo hizo dejar el fútbol, y gracias a eso, empezó a tocar guitarra, formando una banda llamada "LOOP". *Fue modelo para la revista "Gothic Lolita Bible" y para la grife "FOTUS". *En la película Oresama se interpreta a sí mismo. *El fuma, pero paipo, que es un artefacto que parece un cigarrillo, hecho para las personas que quieren dejar de fumar. *Le gusta mucho dormir. *Dijo que no podía pasar más de 24 horas sin abrazar a alguien. *Actualmente es miembro de S.K.I.N y continúa su carrera como solista también. Enlaces *Twitter Official Galería miyavi_album_march_73929748.jpg miyavi-4.jpg MIYAVI+Calendar+2009.jpg miyaviymelody1238264235862_f.jpg miyavi (1).jpg miyavi+PNG+HQ.png miyavi-sdfdsfdf.jpg thumb|center|347 pxthumb|right|335 px Videografía thumb|left|300 px thumb|left|300pxthumb|right|300pxthumb|right|300 px Categoría:Visual Kei Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JModelo Categoría:Jcompositor Categoría:JProductor Categoría:JRock Categoría:JActor Categoría:JGuitarrista